Adeno-associated Virus (AAV) is a small and helper dependent virus. It was discovered in the 1960s as a contaminant in adenovirus (a cold causing virus) preparations. Its growth in cells is dependent on the presence of adenovirus and, therefore, it was named as adeno-associated virus. AAV vectors have emerged as an effective platform for in vivo gene transfer. However, a need remains for new AAV vectors for gene delivery.